gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jocke Pirat/Archive1
Wow! Well, I would like to help improve this site, and ever since I saw this wiki, (as well as vandalism attacks on others) I really wanted to be an administrator, so I could help out with things. Is this site as strict about vandals and images as others? Like does this wiki have a template for banning vandals?--Brain40 22:31, 11 December 2006 (UTC) **I'm not fully sure how to give you proof, but, click here to see my account on the Star Wars Fanon Wiki. And to see my contributions listed, there should be a link to my contributions on my talk page there. Here is a link to my talk page on SW Fanon I'm usually involved with the administrators on there, and some of the users are my friends. I hope this is enough proof. Get back to me whenever you can. Brain40 09:41, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Adminship. Wow! That's good to hear about strictness towards vandals. Cool, I'm an administrator, thanks! I promise to help out here a lot! And also, check out [[Flintlock|'the article I made']]. Brain40 21:32, 12 December 2006 (UTC) *And also, I have a few questions: Is it okay for me to protect my page from editing? And also, is there a template on here for banning vandals? And also, do I have to have consent to protect a page from editing (because of vandalism on it)? And, I have some good news: I know of someone on the SW Fanon wiki with technical skills who could help us out with templates, would you like me to ask him? Brain40 21:39, 12 December 2006 (UTC) **Okay, thanks for the answers. And okay, I'll ask the guy I know to come if he is interested. And, just one more question: Can I only protect my userpage if there has been vandalism on it? Brain40 21:50, 12 December 2006 (UTC) **Okay then, well, thanks again, and instead of spending as much time on the other wikis, I'll be here most, if not all of the time when I'm on. I've got to go for now, see you later. Brain40 22:00, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Users Just to get down to business when it comes to improvement, what should we do to get more users to come on here? Brain40 20:46, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ---- Could you click ? There are some obscene usernames on it that are more than likely to be vandal accounts. Brain40 13:39, 14 December 2006 (UTC) *Okay, someone named User:Tyciol has come on, I gave him a greeting. Brain40 18:48, 14 December 2006 (UTC) **Oh, and also, I've noticed that there isn't a page about administrators on here, can I create it? Brain40 18:55, 14 December 2006 (UTC) **Okay, it's done, click [[Guns Wiki:Administrators|'here']] to see. Brain40 19:12, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Page How do you like the Suppressor article? Brain40 20:00, 16 December 2006 (UTC) *Yeah I noticed that a little earlier on Recent changes. And I voted for Guns wiki as Collaboration of the month on Wikia, that gives it three votes total. And I've also asked Angela for help if she knows anything about firearms and the history of guns. And I'll look for a picture of Kalishnikov on Wikipedia for you. If that's okay. Brain40 20:18, 16 December 2006 (UTC) **I like the picture of Mikhail! So, anyway, is there anything that you need done that I can do? Brain40 21:44, 16 December 2006 (UTC) **I won't be on much today. Or the on the 22nd, but over the Christmas holiday I'll be here a lot. Brain40 14:22, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ***And also, I've been reading a lot about classic guns, so I should be able to make an article about wheellocks either later today, or tomorrow. Brain40 14:27 17 December 2006 (UTC) ***Okay, I've created the Wheellock article. We've reached 20 articles!!! Brain40 15:27, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Sources And another thing, can I use Wikipedia as a source? Brain40 14:29, 17 December 2006 (UTC) *I've also created the 21st article, matchlock. Brain40 20:11, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Image protection & request About image protection, the logo for this wiki, (Image:Wiki.png). I've noticed since there has been vandalism on technical-related areas of different wikis before, that maybe we should protect the Gunpedia logo image file from editing by non-sysops, thoughts? And a request (question):Should we have userboxes on here? Brain40 13:15, 19 December 2006 (UTC) *Okay. Brain40 18:00, 19 December 2006 (UTC) *Okay. Did you catch Jimbo's message? Brain40 20:50, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Hey Brian40 pointed me to this wiki and asked me to help. I can try. I am a little bit clueful about history and so on, but by no means an expert. The main thing I can do is try to help with promotion, since I know some bloggers who write about guns. Mostly about gun politics, though, people like David Kopel, people like that. Do you want me to do that? Should we have the PR firm send a press release to some of the gun magazines and so on?----Jimbo Wales 17:13, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Hello Hello, Iam new to this wiki, so I wanted to introduce myself. Is there anything that I need too know about editing here, besides that you are strict about vandals. I have already edited one article, Automatic firearm does it meet your standards? BobafettH23 Template Okay, I've also made a template to fill-in blank userpages so they won't be added to the wanted pages section, just type . Can I protect the template I made? Brain40 20:00, 22 December 2006 (UTC) *Okay, I've protected it, I just thought that would be a good idea, since if it were vandalised, whatever the vandal put on the template would be in place of every where the template was put before. Again thanks, and I like all the help pages you've been creating. And another thing, could you look over some of the articles I've made and tell me what you think? There is a list of them on my page. Brain40 20:17, 22 December 2006 (UTC) **Okay, will do, and thanks. Brain40 20:28, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ---- Just one more thing I needed to ask, do you have any suggestions of articles I can create? Brain40 20:39, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Articles Hello, it is BobafettH23 again. There is an article that I would like to create. The article that Iam talking about is Airsoft gun. I have great knowledge on this area of firearms, and I think it would benifit Gunpedia greatly. I wanted to ask you first, because I know how much hard work you have put to this site. Well, thank you for your time.BobafettH23 *Ok, I won't have time to make it today though. Do you want the "toy guns" listed on the front page? Thanks. Happy Holidays! Thank you for your time. BobafettH23 20:32, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Where I was Sorry I haven't been on Jocke, I was on a mini-vacation with my family, and I didn't have access to a computer, but I'm here now. Brain40 14:49, 26 December 2006 (UTC) *Okay, thanks. And has Jimbo Wales said anything else? Brain40 15:27, 26 December 2006 (UTC) **I've made the 30th article! Brain40 19:00, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ***Okay. Brain40 10:50, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Background colorization Jocke, I've noticed on other wiki, that the backround is colorized, such as with Wikipedia having the background patterns, and another wiki (I can't remember the concept at the moment) had a black, yellow, and red background, with white text, so, I was wondering, would we want a colorized background on here for appearance, or is it fine the way it is? Brain40 14:00, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *And also, could you list the two vandals who came over here a while back? Brain40 15:19, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *Okay, how do you like my userpage? Brain40 12:58, 28 December 2006 (UTC) **Thanks. Brain40 14:22, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ***Any luck with the background color? Brain40 20:11, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Award Hey, Jocke! I've made an official award template, to be givn to users who have done outstanding work in the field of editing. And, I think you deserve one. Brain40 19:31, 31 December 2006 (UTC) WOW! Wow! Thanks! I'm honored! And we've hit 40 articles! How do you like the template? Brain40 17:00, 1 January 2007 (UTC) *And the gun wiki is tied in the collaboration of the month voting page with another wiki. Brain40 17:05, 1 January 2007 (UTC) *Okay, and we could ask Angela for help when it comes to the background. Brain40 17:08, 1 January 2007 (UTC) *And could you look over the, Gallery of flintlock images, and wheellock articles I've made? I just want a second opinion on them. Brain40 17:11, 1 January 2007 (UTC) **Okay, I've made the gallery a sub-page now, and gave the link to it on the flintlock article. Brain40 17:37, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Howdy Keep me posted... :) What I am most interested in helping with is doing "vertical PR", i.e. getting us some press in the gun magazines. Seems easy enough. If you guys can write up a press release about the launch of this site, or some milestone, we can have my PR people blast it out to them. Since I am a firearms enthusiast (and more of an individual rights / 2nd Amendment enthusiast), and since that probably surprises a lot of people, I think we can get some press on this. What I love about a site like this is that it shows the positive side of the hobby to random people who might come surfing by... anyway. One idea for this site that I think would be cool if we can get the right people excited would be to do a packing.org style (but more quickly updated and flexible and comprehensive) detailed exposition of the laws in various places, not just CCW laws, but everything else people might be interested in. The best way to contact me about this will be a message on my user talk page in this wikia, because then I will see it the next time I am logged in. I am also going to leave this same message for Brain40. ----Jimbo Wales 02:24, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Question Would it be okay if I experimented with the background? (I can always revert my edits if they aren't good). And, also, check out this page I made, [[Gun Wiki:Awards|'here is a link to the page I've made']]. Brain40 21:33, 7 January 2007 (UTC) *Okay, though I don't think giving a link to your userpage within your name in the award templates is required....Brain40 *Oh, now I get what you're saying, okay cool, I just wanted to ask one more thing, it's more on a personal note: do you like lord of the rings? Brain40 23:00, 7 January 2007 (UTC) !WOW! This place is getting much better, I like the articles you've made! 00:23, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *Oh, and also, shouldn't Gunpedia:VFP be redirected into Gun Wiki:VFP? 15:35, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *Okay cool. 17:25, 13 January 2007 (UTC) **Cool! My diagram pic. is up for highlight! Just another question: Any specific templates you need made? 18:47, 13 January 2007 (UTC) **Okay, template linked. 19:22, 13 Janaury 2007 (UTC) YouTube Another question: Can YouTube videos be in articles? 20:32, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *Okay. What do you think of [[musket|'this article']] and [[list of gunlock types|'this article']]? 20:38, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *Okay, thanks! I'm signing-off for now, see you later! 20:55, 13 January 2007 (UTC) **Can I use the static diagram images in articles? **Okay. In about 5 minutes could you check out the flintlock article? I wanna see if it is good or not. ***So...is [[flintlock|'it']] good? 18:32, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ***Okay, would you mind voting on the polls on my page? Article? Would it be fine if an article about the pistol-dagger and rifle-sword combinations was on here? 20:10, 16 January 2007 (UTC) *Okay, I'll look for some pics for it later, if you come across any let me know. Vandalism Thanks for blockling Dmcdevit, he/she vandalised on Wikia a lot today, (my userpage being one of the pages vandalised). Well, thanks! Good thing my page was locked. 17:27, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey Jocke, sorry I haven't made any articles in the past few days, I'm looking for info on an idea I had. Can you please look for an image of a flintlock pistol-dagger combination? As well as an image of a flintlock-sword combination? I need them for an article I'm working on, you don't have to if you don't want to, the article I'm working on lists and gives info on gun-type weapons used by pirates, and colonial-era sailors and navys. *WOW!!!!! Thanks! (All the time I could've saved a month ago if I'd asked you in the first place). And also, since there is color tint on types of pages, what is the page tint going to be for regular articles? *I love the rifle pic., though by flintlock-pistol-dagger combo, I meant more like this, though instead of the "replica" type given in the link, an actual one. I don't mean to sound mean, I'm just being specific. **Oh, okay. And I think the gun wiki has more votes than the others on the collab of the month voting area. See for yourself.